User blog:Thomas is Amazing/Trackmaster Thomas Ideas
Characters-''' 1. Fergus 2. Normon 3. Sidney 4. Diesel 10 ( with movable claw) 5. Lady ( remake) 6. Daisy 7. BoCo (remake) 8. Derek the Diesel 9. The Diesel (episode Bowled Out) 10. Dodge (remade) 11. Splatter (remade) 12. Stepney (remade) 13. Donald and Douglas (remake into a two pack) 14. Smudger 15. Harvey ( Engine with its own motor) 16. CGI Edward with Trublesome Van 17. CGI Henry with Throwaway truck and Logs 18. CGI Gordon with Green Express Coach 19. CGI James witn Cattle Car 20. CGI Precy with Mail car and Fuel tanker ( No CGI LOGOS) 21. CGi Toby with Henrietta and Truck 22. CGI Diesel with Milk Tanker and Fuel Tanker (NO CGI LOGOS) 23. CGI Emily with Martha 24. CGI Spencer with Special Coach 25. Den WITH MOVING SIDERODS 26. Belle WITH MOVING SIDERODS FOR THE U.S. 27. Henry ( before Flying Kipper Accident) 28. Oliver (remade) 29 Duck (remade) 30. CLASSIC FACE DIESEL 10 'Railway Series-' 1. Culdee 2. Godred 3. Lord Harry 4. Mike 5. Rex 6. Jock 7. Flying Scottsman 8. James ( original black coat) 9. Rex 10. Wilbert 11. Sixteen 12. Neil 13. Pip and Emma 14. Mallard 15. Every piece of Rolling Stock ( Fred, Coaches, etc.) 16. Toby's Brothers 17. Frank 18. Blubell 19. Ivo Hugh 20. Culdee Fell Railway Set 'Greatest Moments-' 1. Tickled Pink James- Pink James and Red coach 2. Harvey to The Rescue- Harvey, Percy, and 5 trucks 3. Toby's welcome back to Sodor- Toby, Henrietta, and 1 truck 4. Thomas and The Jet Engine 5. Thomas, Percy, and The Dragon ( remake of the old set, first greatest moment set) 6. Thomas Comes To Breakfeast 7. A Better View For Gordon 8. Blue and Green Henry 9. James Goes Buzz Buzz (remake) 10. Thomas Goes Pop 11. Jack Frost Percy 12. Gordon With Diesel Buffer Beam 13. Mud Covered Rosie ( from Thomas and the Runaway Car) 14. Flour Power Thomas 15. Dirty Objects James 16. Fruit Covered Percy 17. Spotless Record Arthur 18. Special Attraction Bulstrode 19. MightyMac Pull the Coach 20. Henry and The Flying Kipper ( 2 feet of track edition) 21. Edward Pulls The Couch? Edward The Grand 22. Pop Goes The Diesel ( with singing Trucks) 23. Percy and the Calliope 24. Billy's First Day on Sodor 25. Whiff and Scruff work the Dump ( Second Greatest Moments Set) 26. Thomas Bumps the Track 27. Calling All Engines Biff and Bump Making a Mess ( Third Set) 28. Molly's Special Special ( 2 feet of track edition) 29. Don't Be A Put Upon Percy 30. Gordon and the Express 'Glow in the Dark-' 1. Midnight Shift Set 2. Henry's Spooky Delivery 3. Diesel 10's Scary Attack 4. Thomas Strikes Back 5. The Howling Ghost Engine 6. The Ship can't See, Move Engines Set 7. Splatter and dodge make a Comeback 8. Den and Dart pour the oil 9. Sodor Burns like Firewood Set 10. Sneak through the Scrapyard Set 'Sodor Blackout-' 1. Fergus with the Lamp Cars 2. Harvey and The Power surge cars 3. Cranky and the Wires set 4. Flash/search light car pack 5. Lady's Mystical Return set 6. The Hunt For Lady Set 7. Hook Up Fergus to the Battery Set 8. Sodor Search and Rescue Light Breaks Set 9. Dieselworks in the Dark Set 10. Doomsday Set '''Sodor Snow Storm-( all have snowploughs) 1. Thomas Pulls through with Annie and Clarabel 2. Gordon Clears for the Passangers 3. Diesel freezes in the Snow 4. Percy's Blizzard Mail Delivery Set 5. Edward makes an outcome set 6. Donald and Douglas Clear the Line Set 7. Bulstrode and Cranky Break the Ice Set 8. Thomas, Hector, and Rocky clear the avalanche Set 9. Bertie, Bulgy, and Elizabeth's Frozen Road set 10. Engines Push Diesels to Safty Set 11. Terence Helps Pull trains to Safety Set 3 speed R/C Engines-''' 1. Toby 2. Percy 3. Diesel 4. Edward 5. Diesel 10 6. Henry 'R/C Engines-' 1. Belle 2. Den 3. Dart 4. Duck 5. Diesel 6. Flynn 7. Bill 8. Ben 9. Diesel 10 10. Henry '''Talking Engines 1. Edward 2. Spencer 3. Emily 4. Toby 5. Diesel 10 with A Barrels of Black Oil Truck Sets- ( no details, just sets) 1. Smelter's Yard 2. Dieselworks 3. Steamworks (remake) 4. Sodor Blizzard 5. Cranky Bugs and the Docks Set 6. Sodor Blackout ( with black track) 7. Thomas and the Magic Railroad Chase Scene 8. Build your own Set 9. Sodor Search and Rescue Set ( Rocky, Flynn, Belle, Captain, etc are in it for sure) 10. Tree Trouble 11. A better Toby in the Whistling Woods 12. Runaway from Boulder 13. 3 Speed R/C Roller Coaster Set ( All 3 speed engines are in this set) 14. Misty Island Complete Set ( All Destinations) 15. Complete Sodor Set ( All Destinations) Blue Mountain Mystery 3 speed RC Luke Talking Luke R/C Luke Talking Thomas ( BMM edition) Thomas tracks down the Truth Set Owen Blue Mountain Quarry Set Narrow Gauge and Standard Gauge Track Packs Flashback Victor Victor Falls To Sea Set Peter sam (CGI) Skarloey (CGI) Sir Handel (CGI) Rheneas (CGI) Rusty (CGI) R/C Rusty R/C Peter Sam R/C Sir Handel R/C Skarloey R/C Rheneas Category:Blog posts